


Air Miles

by Neffectual



Series: Tri + add = Triad [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Group Sex, M/M, Mile High Club, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: “Uh uh, you don’t get to be calling me daddy and all that when you were the one who didn’t want to wear their plug for the flight,” he said, wagging a finger towards the other man. “I told you what I wanted, and you said - ““I couldn’t wear it through security!” AJ protested. “What if someone realised?”AJ's boys make sure he gets what he needs, even when it takes all three of them.





	Air Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iggypup87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/gifts).



> Thanks for sending me into rarepair hell, Jay.

They’d barely got onto the plane when AJ started being a tease. Oh, it might not have looked like it from an outside perspective, but Joe knew all the ways AJ liked to flirt, and putting his head on Joe’s shoulder, touching his knee briefly, and biting his own lower lip were textbook AJ flirting styles, if you’d excuse the pun. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the other man, who had the good grace to look a little ashamed and look away. To reward this good behaviour, Joe put his hand on AJ’s thigh, stroking little circles against his inseam, while the flight attendants went through pre-takeoff checks. Joe tuned them out, ignored how uncomfortable he was, crammed into an airline seat. They were lucky enough to be the only two in their row of three, but with the armrests down and seatbelts on, he wasn’t the most comfortable. So he resolved to make AJ uncomfortable as well, albeit in a completely different way, slipping his hand a little higher on his thigh and hearing the breathy little noise of surprise from his lover. 

 

Joe wasn’t particularly given to public sex, or at least, he hadn’t been before he’d taken up with AJ and realised everyone’s ideas about the man’s church-going, prudish attitude were completely wrong. Well, maybe not completely, AJ still didn’t curse, and liked to go to church when his schedule allowed for it, or Joe couldn’t convince him to stay in bed, but that was the point. When Joe had first looked at AJ and thought about taking him to bed, it had been a purely hypothetical thing, because surely there was no way that a good little Christian boy, with that sort of upbringing, would even agree to a little light kissing, let alone casual sex. And then he’d walked in on AJ on his knees for - well, it would be indelicate to mention the names, but that image had burned itself into his mind, and once he realised he had a chance at what he wanted, he went for it. AJ had practically fallen over himself to get naked, and Joe had realised that there were layers to what everyone else saw.

 

Credit to AJ, he did at least wait until the seat belt light turned off before shoving up the armrest between their seats and practically climbing into Joe’s lap. Joe amused himself by giving him a blank look.   
  
“What’s that, AJ? Did you need something?” He even raised an eyebrow, watching AJ’s pout deepen from ‘seduction’ to ‘frustrated’.

AJ leaned in closer, face a little pink.

“I need you,” he said, breathily, and Joe almost rolled his eyes. “Please, I need you.”   
  
“And where, exactly, were you planning for that to happen?” Joe asked, at a normal volume. Everyone had their headphones on or was reading or sleeping anyway, and he didn’t really care if anyone heard him. “You wanted to climb into this extensive amount of legroom we have and blow me right here?”

AJ actually looked at the footwell for a second, before realising Joe was making fun of him and scowling. It was pretty. Almost all expressions were pretty on AJ, which could be exhausting when you were trying to make a point to him.   
  
“No, the bathroom,” AJ whined, and Joe almost laughed in his face.

“Really? You want us to join the mile high club?” he asked, with a smirk. “You think the two of us can manage that? I barely have room in there when it’s just me!”

AJ pouted a little more   
“But I really need it,” he said, before lowering his voice a little more and adding, “daddy.”

 

Joe couldn’t deny that fucking AJ anywhere was usually an enticing prospect, and it wouldn’t be the first semi-public place they’d done it, or even the first bathroom. It would, however, be the smallest place, and that was what was giving him pause. Well, that and how amusing it was to deny AJ something.

“Uh uh, you don’t get to be calling me daddy and all that when you were the one who didn’t want to wear their plug for the flight,” he said, wagging a finger towards the other man. “I told you what I wanted, and you said - “   
  
“I couldn’t wear it through security!” AJ protested. “What if someone realised?”   
  
“Yeah, we’re gonna be real subtle going into that bathroom together and you begging for daddy to make you come,” Joe said, even as he shifted how he was sitting, dick getting hard. “You think no one’s gonna know just what we’re doing in there?”

AJ muttered something under his breath, and Joe lifted his chin with a finger.   
  
“What was that, baby?” he asked, tone dangerous. AJ could clearly feel it, too, because he shook his head, but Joe wasn’t letting him off that easy. “No, tell daddy what you said.”   
  
AJ looked down.   
“I said, Chris always fucked me when we flew together,” he mumbled, as if he was still hoping Joe wouldn’t hear him and be cross for him mentioning another man.

“Chris fit in the bathroom,” Joe said, with a shake of his head, “and are you asking Chris for this, or are you asking your daddy?”   
  
AJ was saved from having to answer as Chris leaned around the side of the seat, head in the aisle, and gave AJ a look.   
  
“To be fair, it’s the only way to make his greedy ass shut up,” he said, with a leer at AJ, and Joe laughed. “But these days, noise-cancelling headphones are very efficient.”

“I just wanna get fucked,” AJ complained.   
  
“Tell us something we don’t know,” Frankie said, from the row behind, where he was sitting with Chris. “Also, it’s a fucking short flight, are you really so much of a slut you can’t wait through a two hour flight and a drive before we can just spread you out on a bed? You really want it so bad that a nasty plane bathroom will do?”

Chris laughed.   
“You know the answer to that. He’s never been able to wait when he wants it.”

 

AJ’s face was red, but Joe could tell it was that delicate line of shame where it just made him need it more.

“Should’ve done what I said and worn that plug, shouldn’t you?” he said, smirking at AJ. “Then you wouldn’t be so needy right now.”

“Or he’d be begging for it even louder,” Chris said, like he was laying out a fundamental truth of the universe. “The first guy ever to fuck him has a lot to answer for.”   
  
“Wasn’t that you?” Frankie asked, and Chris just laughed.

“Can someone  _ please _ just fuck me?” AJ begged, cutting into the conversation. “Anyone?”

Joe cupped AJ’s chin, looking him in the eyes.

“You really don’t care who it is?” he asked. “You don’t want to wait for us to be on the ground so daddy can give you what you need?”

 

It was an unfair question, and Joe knew that, watching AJ’s face as he searched for the right answer, the one that wouldn’t meant someone being upset, or some punishment later on, and sighed, taking pity on him.   
  
“Go on, Chris,” he said, before leaning over and kissing AJ softly. “Go give my boy what he needs.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Chris said, standing up leisurely, stretching as he did so. Airline seats weren’t kind on any of them. “Two minutes, AJ, then come and join me.” 

Joe stole another kiss as Chris headed up the aisle, not letting AJ pull away until he figured enough time had passed. He laid a quick spank on AJ’s ass as he got up, being rewarded with a squeak, before settling back into his seat, and closing his eyes, attempting to relax.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there before AJ was pressed against him, hot and breathing heavily, and - oh. Chris had left him hard. Joe opened his eyes.   
  
“He never said he wanted to come, just get fucked,” Chris said, with an evil smile, standing over them in aisle. “I gave him exactly what he wanted.”

AJ was practically mewling against Joe’s skin, desperate.   
  
“Please, daddy,” he begged, louder than before, no longer able to hide his need. “Please, I need it daddy, please?”   
  
Joe shook his head.

“I don’t think so, baby, but maybe Frankie wants a turn?” He heard the two men behind them trading a kiss, before Frankie was in the aisle, leering at AJ and hefting his cock in his jeans. “Yeah, I think you’ve got someone else waiting. Go on, off you go.” Another spank to AJ’s ass drew a whimper out of him, and Joe huffed out a laugh. AJ was cute when he was desperate.

 

It was harder to distract himself this time, with AJ gone, and Chris sitting behind him, quietly murmuring everything that had gone on in the bathroom.

“He’s so fucking desperate, I had to shove my fingers in his mouth to shut him up,” Chris said, and Joe could see that in his mind’s eye, AJ’s mussed hair and arched back. “Still kept begging for daddy the whole time he had another man’s dick in him, so at least you’ve proved he can be taught. He was never that loyal to me.”

“I mean, you did like to leave him cuffed naked in the locker room for anyone to have a go,” Joe said, reasonably, though he had to adjust his dick with one hand, “so I don’t think he really needed to be loyal. Was that really what you wanted?”

“Do you really want him to be loyal to you, or do you like it better that he’s still desperate to drop to his knees for me and Frankie?” Chris asked, voice dark and rich. “I think if you wanted him to be just yours, he’d do it - but where’s the fun in that?”

Joe shivered. When Chris wanted to, he could make something as simple as ‘good morning’ sound like he was offering all sorts of filthy things. It wasn’t hard to see how he’d been able to seduce AJ; he had Joe shifting in his seat, and they weren’t even touching. 

“I don’t know,” he managed to say, shaking off the effects of Chris turning the seduction up to eleven on him, “it might be fun to watch the two of you still chasing him around, even though you knew you couldn’t have him. Because I know you wouldn’t go against what I want, would you, Chris?” Two could play at the little game of seduction they were toying with, and Joe didn’t think he misheard the little groan from behind him.

 

“Beep beep, whore being delivered,” Frankie said, practically dropping AJ into his seat before settling back next to Chris and trading a few kisses. Joe didn’t have time to pay attention to that, though, because AJ was a disheveled, quaking mess in his lap, breath coming in sharp, fast pants.

“Oh, baby, did those two nasty men use you and not help you out?” Joe crooned, nuzzling AJ’s cheek before petting his sweat-damp hair back and away from his face. “Did they take what they wanted and not let you come?”   
  
“Daddy…” AJ whined, overcome with want, no longer caring about where he was or what anyone else might think. His hands scrabbled at the front of Joe’s pants, and Joe had to gently hold them to keep them steady, stopping AJ from exposing him in the middle of the plane. “No, daddy, please!”

“Shh, baby, shh, it’s okay,” Joe soothed, although he could hear Chris laughing at AJ’s desperate state. Alright for him, he’d got his. “Got to be patient, baby, need you to be good for me, okay? Got to wait a little longer before you can have daddy.”

AJ moaned desperately, and Joe was a little worried they’d take things too far. He twisted around to look at Chris and Frankie.

“Hey, if a slut tells me he wants to get it hard and fast, I’m gonna give it to him,” Frankie said unrepentantly, with a shrug. “I’m not into your delayed gratification shit.”

“And you wouldn’t ask me to deny a sweet ex-lover of mine what he needs, would you?” Chris asked, with a smirk. “How could I say no to him when he’s in distress?”

Joe twisted back around, and gave AJ a soft kiss.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you, but you need to wait for me, I need you to calm down,” he murmured. “Need to wait until we land, and then I promise, I’ll give you everything you want.”

The rest of the flight - not long, thankfully, because Chris and Frankie might be assholes, but they at least gave AJ as long as he wanted, and as long as they could manage, without making him too sore - was torturous. AJ was a mess, desperate and whining, touching Joe as much as he could, while Joe had to resist the urge to just shove his hand into AJ’s jeans and get him off right there. He could hear Frankie sniggering every time AJ moaned ‘daddy’ a little too loud, and made a mental note to make sure Frankie didn’t get to fuck AJ’s mouth - his favourite - for a while, to teach him a lesson. When the seatbelt light went on, Joe almost shouted in relief, buckling himself and AJ in, and trying to sit there and not think about how good AJ was going to feel around his dick.

 

The second they were off the plane, Joe was looking around, not for the signs to baggage claim, but for the nearest bathroom. Once he saw it, he led a pliant AJ in the direction, not caring or not whether Chris and Frankie came with them, although he noticed they did. They also got lucky - it was a large single stall, and so the four of them crowded in, Chris leaning nonchalantly against the door while Frankie sat himself on the closed lid of the toilet and got his cock out.   
  
“Again, really?” Chris asked, archly, and Frankie just grinned shamelessly at him - but that wasn’t what Joe wanted to pay attention to.

“Bend over the basin, baby,” he gently commanded AJ, who eagerly settled in, gripping the sides of the sink and looking at his own slack-jawed expression of need in the mirror, moaning as he did so. “That’s it, you’re so fucking good for us, aren’t you? So good, baby.”

He carefully undid AJ’s pants, slipping them down as far as he could with AJ’s legs already spread, and then turned to look at Chris.

“Really, bare, in a fucking plane bathroom?” AJ was a mess, wet and open, and clearly Chris wasn’t the only one who’d come in him. “You’re both fucking terrible.”

“Hey, what he asks for, we give,” Chris said, with a one-shouldered shrug, gaze torn between AJ’s well-used hole and Frankie fucking his fist. “Who are we to say no to him when he wants something?”

Joe rolled his eyes, but stepped closer, kissing AJ on the side of the neck as he slipped a finger inside him. The noise AJ made definitely meant that they were on borrowed time, because he wasn’t going to keep quiet any longer. Luckily, Chris had done a decent amount of prep, and AJ took two fingers easily, moaning into it as he arched his back.

“I want you to look at yourself in the mirror, baby,” Joe ordered, gently, and watched AJ open his eyes, looking at his flushed face. “That’s it, that’s my boy. Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, give you what you want.”

 

He went slow as he worked himself into AJ, sliding in steadily but easily as AJ moaned, already shifting his hips backwards for more.

“Greedy slut,” Frankie said, without judgement, stroking his dick at the free show.

“The greediest,” agreed Chris, who had his own hand in his jeans. “And our favourite.”

“Hear that?” Joe asked, finally pressed inside AJ as deep as he could get. “Hear your boys talking about you? How you’re the best slut we’ve ever had? Now, beg daddy, there’s a good boy.”

“Please,” AJ’s voice was rough, like he’d been screaming for hours, not struggling to keep quiet. His hands scrabbled on the sides of the basin. “Please, daddy, I need you, need you to fuck me, make me come, please!” The volume ramped up as he got more desperate, and Joe shot a look towards Chris at the door, who just shrugged.

“Good boy,” Joe praised again, and then saved his breath, starting a punishing pace, fucking AJ hard, just like he wanted. The noise of his harsh breaths mingled with AJ’s sharp little cries as he struggled to breathe, being fucked so hard, it being too difficult to draw air to make any other sounds. He was loud, and Joe could only think of one way to make him be quiet, which was to gesture to Frankie and Chris to come closer. “You two, help him come.”

Chris grinned.   
“Gladly,” he said, reaching down and taking AJ’s dick in hand, giving him something to fuck into. Frankie shifted a little so he could watch AJ closer. “Anything to get us out of this place faster.”

“Such a sweet whore,” Frankie said, knowing being treated like that got AJ off like nothing else. “What a slut for us, needing to get fucked three times before you’re satisfied, needing three men to make you come.”

Joe fucked AJ harder, one hand burying itself in his hair and pulling AJ’s head back, forcing him to look at himself.

“You’re mine,” he growled, tugging a little harder on AJ’s hair. “Mine. Who do you belong to?”

“Daddy!” AJ howled, clearly so close to orgasm. “I’m - daddy’s!”

“Good boy,” Joe grunted, thrusting a little harder. “Now come for me.”

The effect was instantaneous. Once AJ heard his permission, he arched further, almost screaming his completion, coming hard over Chris’ hand and clenching down hard around Joe’s cock. He followed AJ over, slamming himself into the smaller man’s body, before coming to rest, face pressed to AJ’s shoulder, panting. He kissed the skin by his mouth, and felt Chris press closer, kissing AJ, before Frankie did the same, having come at some point that Joe didn’t remember. AJ was relaxed beneath their bodies, knees shaking with the effort of holding himself up, and Joe reluctantly withdrew, grabbing some toilet paper and cleaning AJ up before himself, and redressing the pair of them.

And then there was an angry knock at the door.

 

AJ’s easy afterglow left him as his eyes went wide and he shoved himself away from the mirror, looking at himself in horror.   
  
“They’re gonna know!” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down despite his panic. “They’re gonna know what we were doin’ in here, they - “

“You shouldn’t care about the opinion of others so much,” Chris said, wiping his hand clean and tossing the damp paper over his shoulder. “Why does it matter if a stranger knows you just got fucked?”

“I just - it does - I - “ AJ started, before Frankie cut him off.   
  
“People fuck, AJ, and they do it in public all the time, it’s not a big deal if someone knows you like it up the ass,” he said, tucking his own dick away, finally. “Hell, I’ll go tell them if you want, to prove it.”

AJ shook his head in terror   
“No, don’t, I - “

 

Gently, Joe turned AJ so they were facing each other, and kissed him softly, feeling AJ untense just the tiniest bit for him.

“You were so good for me,” he praised AJ, stroking his hair and trying to make it look a little less like AJ had gone three rounds in three hours. “So good.” The knock on the door sounded again, and AJ jumped. “I’m so proud of you, and we’re lucky to have you. Anyone who has any idea what we just did will only be jealous they didn’t get to watch.” He kissed AJ again.

“Okay,” AJ said, voice small. The shame had caught up with him, now he’d had his orgasm, and he was starting to feel embarrassed for needing to get fucked on a plane, and in an airport bathroom. Joe could practically see the fear and worry that he’d done something sinful and wrong creeping back into his boy; if there was one thing he hated about AJ’s upbringing (and if he was honest with himself, there were many), it was that when he felt he’d done something bad, he shrank into himself, waiting for a beating.

“Alright then,” Chris said, and opened the door. AJ tucked himself against Joe’s side, but Chris stalked out, followed by Frankie, the two of them totally unashamed. Chris even swiped his thumb over his mouth and licked it clean, making it very clear to the people in the line for the bathroom what they had been doing. “Apologies, sometimes you just can’t wait.”

Frankie flipped off someone who muttered something derogatory about ‘fucking queers’   
“Yeah, you wish you were fucking us,” he said, with a laugh. “But we’ve got standards.”

Joe wrapped an arm around AJ, and the two of them walked out of the bathroom, AJ stumbling a little at the glares they got, but Joe just held him tighter. Once there was enough space, Chris was on AJ’s other side, with Frankie just behind him, the three of them making sure AJ felt safe and protected. He leaned in, and kissed AJ’s cheek.   
  
“I love you,” Joe murmured, and heard the echo from Chris and Frankie, feeling AJ sag against him. He smiled. “But maybe next time, try and wait until we get home?”

Chris and Frankie laughed, and AJ’s tiny smile was enough for Joe to know that his boy was feeling less upset.    
  
“I’ll try,” he said, and then let his smile widen. “But I’m not makin’ any promises.”


End file.
